Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions
|name= |image=KateLockwell SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=300px |author= |editor= |artist= |intartist= |series= |parent= |pages=4 |publisher=Blizzard Entertainment |published=December 7, 2010 (part 1) December 23, 2010 (part 2) December 28, 2010 (part 3) January 15, 2011 (part 4) |binding= |isbn10= |isbn13= |isbn10e= |isbn13e= |inseries1= |inseries2= |inseries3= |inseries4= |inseries5= |inseries6= |inseries7= |inseries8= |inseries9= |inseries10= }} Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions is a four part series of exchanges between reporters Michael Liberty and Max Speer. The latter has left UNN and sends secret news reports to Liberty. Set in the years after the Guild Wars, it focuses on then-outlaws Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay and the Confederacy's attempts to apprehend them. In a sense, it can be considered promotional material for the novel StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Description Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions will reveal previously unreleased communications between UNN reporters Max Speer and Michael Liberty. Each broadcast offers a glimpse into the maneuverings of both the Confederacy and the outlaws James Raynor and Tychus Findlay, formerly of the Heaven’s Devils. Summary Part 1 The Confederacy reported on a massive fire at the Mirsale subcontinent of Haji, sparked by a reactor accident. However, Max Speer knew the truth. Speer sent Michael Liberty a report: Local authorities led by General Sol Kervock set the fire in order to cut off the escape routes of bandits Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay after the garrison officer learned of them through a "snitch". The fires ran out of control, threatening nearby civilians. Part 2 Geladi garrison commander Kervock claimed that Confederate relief efforts were being hampered by a large gang of looters and pirates. Speer reported the truth: the local relief forces were unprepared, while the military was still cutting off escape routes. Kervock's reputation would be enhanced as "The Man Who Captured the Devils". Meanwhile, Raynor and Findlay brazenly stole a pair of Confederate vultures but instead of escaping began rescuing civilians. The local citizens saw them as heroes. Part 3 Confederate forces claimed they had cornered the pirate army, but Kervock was too busy to comment. The story was reported on the "back pages". Speer reported that the fire was still raging, while the populace rallied around Raynor and Findlay, even stealing military vehicles to assist in the effort. General Kervock was actually caught by two arms of the fire while Raynor and Findlay, there to rescue civilians, also "rescued" him (they hog-tied him to the back of a vulture). Part 4 Confederate forces claimed that civilian rioters killed General Kervock tragically, and he had been replaced by Acting General Ternas Shan. In fact, Raynor and Findlay had released Kervock unharmed. Two days later, he, Shan and troops disguised as civilians tried to capture the duo. However, the populace killed many of the soldiers and Shan shot Kervock in the back of the head. Speer declared that he could no longer peddle UNN's lies and would hold the sacred charge of distributing the truth. He hoped Liberty would do so as well. Characters Main *Michael Liberty *Max Speer Mentioned *Tychus Findlay *Sol Kervock *Jim Raynor *Ternas Shan Discrepancies The messages between Max Speer and Michael Liberty discuss Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay. However, when Liberty meets Raynor in StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade, Liberty has no knowledge of Raynor or his past.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. References *Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 7, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Accessed 2010-12-08. *Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 23, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 2 Accessed 2010-12-29. *Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 28, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 3 Accessed 2010-12-29. *Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (January 25, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 4 Accessed 2011-01-25. Category:Short stories